


Make Them Hear You

by ambyr



Category: Sun Sword - Michelle West
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diora's journey, from the fall to the rise of the clan Leonne. (Streaming link included.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Them Hear You

    

[(streaming on 8tracks.com)](http://8tracks.com/ambyr/make-them-hear-you)

01\. Bells for Her / _Tori Amos_

> So they went, years and years,  
>  like sisters. Blanket girls,  
>  always there through that and this.  
>  "There's nothing we cannot ever fix," I said.

02\. There Is No Other Way / _Stephen Sondheim_

> The word stops, the heart dies.  
>  The wind counts the lost goodbyes.  
>  There is no other way.

03\. The Crane Wife 3 / _The Decemberists_

> And under the boughs unbowed,  
>  All clothed in a snowy shroud,  
>  She had no heart so hardened.

04\. All Because of You / _Grey Eye Glances_

> In a silence so deep,  
>  There's a secret that I keep--  
>  All because of you.

05\. Make Them Hear You / _Flaherty & Ahrens_

> And I could not put down my sword  
>  When justice was my right.  
>  Make them hear you.

06\. Pacing the Cage / _Bruce Cockburn_

> Powers chatter in high places,  
>  Stir up eddies in the dust of rage,  
>  Set me to pacing the cage.

07\. Drought / _Vienna Teng_

> And the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth,  
>  And the landscape of merry and desperate drought.  
>  How much longer, dear angels?  
>  Come break me with ice;  
>  Let the water of calm trickle over my doubts.

08\. A Gate into the Stars / _Somei Satoh_

> (Instrumental)

09\. Adventures in Solitude / _The New Pornographers_

> Sleeping for years, pick through what is left--  
>  Through the pieces that fell and rose from the depth,  
>  From the rainwater well deep as a secret nobody knows.

10\. The Verdant Mile / _Tracy Grammer_

> I didn't want to burn like this, so close to the bone;  
>  no muscle left to carry it, this black bag of stones.  
>  It's a black bag.

11\. Fingernail Moon / _Annie Lennox_

> There's something unsettling under my skin.  
>  I don't know the reason or where to begin,  
>  Caught in the circles I've found myself in,  
>  But I want to reach out and touch you.

12\. After All / _Dar Williams_

> 'cause for every price  
>  And every penance that I could think of,  
>  It's better to have fallen in love  
>  Than never to have fallen at all.

13\. Learning to Be Human / _Allison Lonsdale_

> Hold on--we go back to the beginning;  
>  Hold out--we continue to the end.  
>  Hold up the burden of your worthiness;  
>  Hold fast, and you will come home again.

[(streaming on 8tracks.com)](http://8tracks.com/ambyr/make-them-hear-you)


End file.
